Just A Guy
by Thiing1
Summary: Catwoman, Harleyquinn. and Poison Ivy realize that Batman isn't always a threat. He can be... nice... Cute fluffiness ensues. WARNING: FLUFF!


"Oh, ya GOTTA be yankin' my chain!" Harley yelled frustrated as she kicked the side of the car with a LITTLE more force than necessary.

"Harl, please try to calm down. Getting mad isn't going to help matters," Ivy said softly, trying to calm the Joker's henchgirl down, if only by just a small amount. Catwoman, who was accompanying the two rolled her eyes, "Speak for yourself, Miss Redheaded  
Spitfire." Ivy glared back at Selina, but chose NOT to prove Selina's point. She sighed, "Of course! The ONE time we left Arkham the LEGAL way..." Ivy gestured hopelessly towards the parole cuffs all three girls were sporting, "and our car decides  
to throw a fit."

"It just ain't faaaair!" Harley threw herself onto the ground in a lame attempt to throw a tantrum, jumping the other women.

"Speaking of throwing fits.." Catwoman muttered bitterly, but bit her lip from saying anything else. Harleen was a grown woman for goodness sake! Not a three-year old!

Harley heard however and simply pouted in response, "Well, I ain't the one who had a decidin' vote as ta where we waz gonna go OR thought that some crazy place IN THE MIDDLE OF LITERALLY NOWHERE WOULD BE PERFECT!"

Selina hissed at Harley in a way that scared even the toughest of villains, but not Harley. Instead, it looked like there was going to be a fight on their hands. A.. CATfight. (hehe) Isley groaned and rubbed her face, these girls were going to send her  
to an early grave. And all because of a stubborn car!

Soon, however, the drama that had started to quickly escalate as Ivy tried to hold Selina and Harley back from killing each other, all came crashing down when a long, sleek, black sports car parked itself behind of said stubborn car.

That.. was unmistakably the Batmobile. This fact was confirmed as the automatic door opened, and the Bat himself stepped foot out of the car and started to walk towards them with an air of authority.

Annnnd.. cue Harley jumping to conclusions.

"Ya ain't got no right ta be here B-Man! We ain't done nothin wrong! We didn't even break out this time!" Harley held the cuff she was wearing up to Batman's face, but all she got was an eyebrow raise from the dark knight.

"Somehow... I get the feeling that you think all I am capable of is arresting you," he growled in his monotone voice and hesitated for a moment before removing his gloves carefully.

"Then what exactly do you think you are doing here?" Catwoman's voice was full of venom. Poisonous venom. Deathly poisonous venom. Like she wanted to kill him with said venom venom. Ahhhhh.. exes.

He simply glanced at her before continuing on to what he was doing. It seemed that they weren't going to get an explanation-

"I already knew that you girls were on parole," Batman said suddenly. Huh, stood corrected. And, of COURSE he already knew.. "I was actually driving back from speaking to Commissioner Gordon about it, when I saw the car and assumed you needed help," he  
tucked his gloves into his belt and looked down to meticulously roll up his sleeves, "and I THOUGHT you might appreciate some assistance. Perhaps I was wrong." He looked up with another eyebrow raise. They all could see that Batman knew he was NOT  
wrong. There was a pause until the girls just looked at each other, shrugged, and Poison Ivy preceded to tell Batman about the problem or problems they have been having with the car.

\- ~time transitiooooon~ -

"Try it now," Batman mumbled from underneath the car. Isley turned the ignition and the engine started.. however that strange noise started as well. She shook her head. They had never had this bad a problem with their car, so OF COURSE, the ONE time they  
weren't doing something illegal and even THE BATMAN couldn't find the source of the noise. She had mentioned the noise to him as he was fixing their initial problem, telling him that the car only broke down after the sound.

She flinched as she heard Batman growl under his breath at the car that didn't seem to be obeying his very direct orders. She looked over at the other girls only to see a worried looking Catwoman and a VERY mischievous looking Harley. She scowled, confused.  
What is Harl up to?

The clown girl noticed her best friend's stare, smirked, and quickly put her fore finger to her mouth to quiet the others as she climbed into the driver's seat as gracefully as she could and (the car was still in park) put the gas pedal all the way down  
to the floor.

As the engine revved to life they heard a sound of SOMEONE hitting their head and a yelp of pain from under the car. They couldn't help but laugh.

Quite quickly, an EXTREMELY irritated Batman appeared from underneath, still sitting on the ground, rubbing at what seemed to be a very sore spot on his forehead, to give a death glare to the group of girls that were rubbing tears from their eyes, laughing.

"Not funny" Batman growled, climbing back under the car.

Rather than being offended, Harley just giggled again. Catwoman rolled her eyes, "He never finds anything funny."

"Hm.. you would be surprised," he mumbled in reply from under the car. Huh, small talk, who knew he was capable?

Harley simply smirked again and proceeded to give a repeat performance, which worked out perfectly, except this time after hitting his head again, Batman just stayed under the car.

Ivy quirked an eyebrow as she turned off the car. Wasn't he going to come out to glare at them or something? Harley and Selina were still laughing.

"Gotcha good B-Man! Tricked ya once shame on me! But I tricked ya TWICE though!" Harley said through her laughter.

"Hn..really?" Although he was trying to make his voice sound as cold and emotionless as possible, all the girls suddenly stopped laughing, shocked..

His usual growl sounded polluted by a smile, as if he was on the edge of laughing as well. As if he himself couldn't believe he had been tricked twice and found it funny as well..

As the girls thought this over they noticed something else as well..

Batman was helping them, he was good with cars, his cape and batgloves were missing off of his person, and with the chest of his uniform that usually displays the symbol of a bat, being concealed beneath the body of the car, it was almost like batman  
was just.. a guy.

"Now if you are done fooling around, do me a favor and try turning it on again," Batman was trying to sound strict, now it was obvious.

Poison ivy turned the key, and waited for the noise that didn't arrive. All that was heard was the sound of a perfectly working car. Harley and Selina cheered, and smiled to Batman who was now standing behind her, wiping his hands on his cape that he  
picked up of off the ground. Poison Ivy turned around and she also smiled at what she saw.

Batman, with oil and grease covering his suit and hands, trying his hardest to look strict, trying his hardest to just be "Batman", looked like he had accidentally touched his face with an oily hand, tried to wipe it off, and smudged it, andstill  
had the barest of smiles on his face.

He cleared his throat, shocking the girls out of their daze,"You should be good to go," he mumbled and nodded to the car, asturned on his heel, picked up his gloves and made his way to leave. Of course, no goodbyes.

The girls thanked him as he left anyway.

And that was the day that Catwoman, Poison Ivy, and Harleyquinn realized that Batman, when they weren't fighting against him, quite simply is..

Just A Guy


End file.
